1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image processing method; in particular, to an image processing method and system using the same transforming a two-dimensional (2D) image into a three-dimensional (3D) image.
2. Description of Related Art
The imaging driving assistance has developed for years; however, in general, it's via a driving video recorder to capture and display images for the user. It has been helpful, but due to the increasing amount of the driving video recorders it has become a burden for the user to watch a plurality of images displayed on one displayer at the same time. Accordingly, the reconstruction of the Bird's eye view image is developed. The driving assistance system with cameras, using the Bird's eye view images, which configured on the surroundings of the carrier becomes dominating. To be more detailed, via the image transformation and processing, it's able to transform the captured images into Bird's eye view images and then to combine them into a full aerial image provided to the driver for reference, which further enhances the driving safety.
However, currently, the full aerial image transformed from and combined by a plurality of images captured by a plurality of driving recorders still has several defects. Please refer to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, FIG. 1A shows a schematic diagram of a traditional automatic vehicle monitoring system (Automatic Vehicle Monitoring, AVM) capturing images via a plurality of image capturing modules. FIG. 1B shows a schematic diagram of an around Bird's-eye view generated by a traditional automatic vehicle monitoring system. For example, as shown in FIG. 1A, there are a plurality of driving video recorders 101˜104 configured on the vehicle body 10, wherein the driving video recorders are respectively located at the right side, the front, the left side and the rear of the vehicle body 10. The driving video recorders 101˜104 respectively capture a plurality of images of the surroundings of the vehicle body 10. After that, as shown in FIG. 1B, the automatic vehicle monitoring system transforms, processes, and combines the image 101a˜104a via a bird's view image transformation to form a full aerial image 11. However, via the automatic vehicle monitoring system, the images captured by the driving video recorders 101˜104 are two-dimension planar images, and thus images of the objects on the road (such as passengers, trees, or blocks which have actual heights, would be distorted during the image transformation. Therefore, even via a full aerial image 11 of the surroundings of the vehicle body 10, the driver is still unable to accurately evaluate the distance between the vehicle body 10 and the objects having actual heights on the road. Under this circumstance, as a driver is going to stop his car, it's likely to result in accidents because of mistakes. In short, there are still problems left to be solved when it comes to the imaging driving assistance.